shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lords of Tarloc
The city of Tarloc is ruled by a council of aristocrats, simply and informally, known as the Lords of Tarloc that together with their advisers make up the City Council. The position of Lord of Tarloc is only open to nobility, rich merchants or those that have displayed exemplary acts. Traditionally there are four Lords of Tarloc that represent the city's various interests, but the number has varied. The Lords and City Council *The Lord of Coins is the city's treasurer and thus oversees Tarloc's finances, taxes, exports and imports. *The Lord of Swords is the highest commander of the City Guards and takes cares of the city's defences, and appoints assorted Commanders and Captains to serve under him. He is also the highest commander of Tarlocs' warships. *The Lord of Temples represents the church and temples of the city, and offer advice on moral and godly matters. He also takes care of judicial concerns. *The Lord of Mysteries is tasked with providing intelligence and magical support, protection and advice concerning all things arcane, as well as keeping record of registered spell casters. He is also often a well versed scholar and offers advice on matters of lore and history. In the past, this Lord was also the Head Coordinator of the Tarloc Arcane Asylum. However, with the closing of the asylum, this Lord has lost much of its former power. Councillors Each Lord is allowed to appoint up to three advisors (councillors) that make up the City Council. Citizens may make suggestions to the councillors, which they then bring to the Lords. The citizens may also suggest new councillors to the Lords. Citizens may also directly contact the Lords for matters concerning the Lords’ respective area of interest. The Lords’ Council are tasked to provide the Lords with information and advice, especially concerning their areas of expertise. Together the Lords and the Councillors make up the ruling senate of Tarloc. The Lords’ words are final, though if they cannot agree on an issue, the Council can then vote. Though, councillors are chosen among Tarloc’s citizens, foreign adventurers and travellers have occasionally been chosen as councillors – consequently becoming citizens of Tarloc. New Lords are voted on by the Council, but the Lords’ may overrule the council vote. This, however, may be an unpopular decision. Councillors have certain privileges, such as gaining access to the City Hall’s library, offices, and guest rooms, and at their option, may also eat at the City Hall. Champions In addition to the three advisors, each Lord also has a Champion that serves as the Lord’s bodyguard. The Champion may also serve as messenger, spy or whatever the Lord needs. While the Champion may also offer advice, the Champion is not part of the Council and may not vote, even though they are allowed in the council chamber during meetings. Normally, the Champion is a knight of the local church or other prominent warrior. Councillors are also allowed to have a Champion, as a bodyguard and advisor of their own. Champions and councillors are paid a monthly salary. The Lord is expected to provide the Champion with armour, weapons and a horse. Current Lords of Tarloc After a huge shake-up of the previous Lords of Tarloc during the time of the Red Star, the current Lords are: * Lord of Coins, Robert of Hormes * Lord of Swords, Valdur Ashblade * Lord of Temples, Feric Moorheim * Lady of Mysteries, Celia Juliearnes Previous Lords of Tarloc * Lord Alim Terradon * Lord Garon Kenders * Lord Trent Menden * Lord Joric Moorheim * Lady Sissillian Sunwave * Lord Tydus Moorheim * Lord Hillnar the Mad Category:Lore